


blow out all the candles

by moonlightss



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Strangers to Lovers, i hope u enjoy it, i tried to make it cute at least, im so bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightss/pseuds/moonlightss
Summary: It's Eskild's birthday, Even works at a cake shop and Isak doesn't know how to make tea.





	blow out all the candles

 

Isak's morning doesn't go to plan. He was supposed to sleep in, stay inside and play Fifa, microwave some gross leftover food and open a beer or two. It's school break, after all. But instead, he's walking down a street at seven in the morning and really, it should be illegal.

It's all his friends' fault, Mahdi and Jonas', for getting drunk a week ago and forgetting all about it. They had prepared everything for Eskild's birthday party, alcohol, music, decorating, except one thing: the cake.

So Isak is now on his way trying to find a cake shop for a last minute cake. He shouldn't be the one looking for it, it wasn't his task to buy it and especially not so early in the morning. Jonas is more of a morning person than he is. Fuck this.

He eventually finds one, the sign above the door flashing red, right into his face. He walks in and it's smaller inside than it looks from outside, the few people there making it seem crowded. He can barely move and look around so he's trying to sneak glances over people's shoulders.

What his eyes spot, though, isn't a cake but Isak thinks it looks just as sweet.

He watches the boy walk out from the back room, standing behind the counter with an apron tied around his waist. Isak swallows his morning grumpiness as the boy smiles wide at the customer, handing them a box with a cake in it. His smile doesn't disappear when he greets the next person.

When the last person in front of Isak is finishing, his heart does a backflip, slowly walking up to the counter. The boy goes back inside then and Isak lets his disappointment show on his face for a second.

"Good morning!" a cheerful voice breaks his train of thoughts, "Can I help you?"

Isak gives her a kind smile (well at least he hopes it looks kind) and starts.

"Uh, I'd like a chocolate cake, with some writing on top."

She smiles and leads him a few steps to the side, showing him a cake on the closed transparent shelves. It looks alright so he nods and the woman is taking it out carefully.

"Would you like anything extra besides the writing?" she asks.

Isak is looking around the counter and spots a box of smarties next to the register. He smiles at the thought of Eskild seeing the rainbow colours on his cake. "Can you put some of that on it?"

She gives him a nod then she's opening it and Isak watches too closely, his body jumping when the woman yells.

"Even, can you come do the writing?"

And wow. The boy with the apron is walking out again and Isak has never been more awake before eight.

"Hey," Even grins at him and Isak dies inside, "What would you like me to write there?"

Isak needs a minute or two to regain his thoughts and he really hopes he doesn't look as stupid as he feels. "Just, a little something."

Even squints his eyes, "Tell me anything and I'll put it there!" his smile grows and, is that even possible?

Isak looks to the side, trying to get his brain to work. "Happy birthday dick." Isak laughs then seeing Even's eyes go wide he adds, "Don't write that, his name is Eskild."

Even is biting his bottom lip with a smirk and confused face but he just shrugs and starts writing. The door opens with a jingle and the woman walks over to the customer and Isak takes it as an opportunity.

He glances at Even's hands working through the letters, his eyes travelling up to his arms (very nice arms, by the way) then where his shoulder meets his neck. Isak would be lying if he said he's not thinking about placing a kiss againt Even's skin, his pulse kissing back against Isak's lips.

Talking about lips, Even's got a really pink and soft pair of them and Isak is sweating. It doesn't help when he wets them with his tongue slowly in concentration, his eyes nearly closing too. His hair also looks pretty good but too perfect and Isak wants to mess it up, running his fingers through it.

Even looks up and fuck, Isak is caught staring. He quickly averts his eyes but he knows it doesn't matter now. He just wants to pay and leave.

"I'll put it in a box and then we're ready." he says as he's making his way to the backroom with the cake in his hands.

Isak lets out a long sigh and swears at himself in his head. The woman walks to the cash register, her eyes cast down with a knowing smile and Isak isn't sure if it's directed at him. He pays anyway and waits impatiently.

Just if on cue, Even is bringing his box out and his eyes meet Isak's for a second too long. Isak feels his cheeks start to burn so he takes the box as fast as he can and without looking back, he's out the door.

When Isak gets home he texts Jonas a " _I had to die today because you couldnt take care of the damn cake_ " and Jonas texts back two minutes later, " _Did you get the cake then?_ " and Isak sends a thumbs up emoji with a groan.

.

It's later that day, the boys finishing the decorating, Eva's placing the alcohol on the table, Sana helping her with the cups. It looks good, Isak is proud.

The only thing missing now is Eskild. He should be home in a few minutes so Isak is telling everyone to be quiet. Isak knows that Eskild is probably aware of the party but he still wants to do the "surprise" yell as he seen it in movies.

So they do, 4 minutes later when Eskild walks inside and turns the lights on. Seeing the big, warm smile on his face and a little tear at the corner of his eyes was worth it.

"Were you surprised?" Isak asks him later when the music is already on and people are drinking.

Eskild laughs, "Wasn't expecting the yell."

Isak throws an arm around his shoulders and says close to his ears, "That was my idea."

Eskild nods with an eyeroll and soft smile then ruffles the hair on the back of Isak's neck. He wouldn't let anyone else do it. He wouldn't let Eskild do it either but it's his birthday.

"Isak," Jonas is leaning over to him, "Can you come to the kitchen?"

Isak does and he wants to walk out as soon as he sees it. Right down the street and into the cake shop.

"That's hilarious!" Magnus laughs, patting Isak on the shoulder.

_Happy Birthday Dick Ha Ha Ha Don't Write That His Name Is Eskild_

Isak stares at the cake in horror while the others are trying to stiffen their laughs next to him.

"I'm gonna murder him." he deadpans.

Mahdi comes up to him and fakes sympathety, "Isak." he sighs dramatically, "You know you have to bring it out to him now."

Isak looks at him, clenching his jaw but the smile in his eyes giving him away. He puts the cake in his hands and rolls his eyes a couple of times as he's walking out into the living room.

He maintains eyecontact with Eskild the whole time, thankfully doesn't trip over anyone or anything, and when he places it on the table he looks at him helpless.

"Forgive me." he mouths before stepping away from the cake, making it visible to everyone and waits for his death.

He only hears Eskild's laugh then, joined by everyone else's, and he looks up. Eskild is coming behind the table with his arms out and then they're wrapping around Isak. He relaxes into it and laughs along with Eskild, letting out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry, should've checked what that guy wrote before I took it." he says anyway.

Eskild is shaking his head, still laughing. "I would love to meet him and give him a high five," then whispers just for Isak to hear, "Or something else. Was he hot?"

Isak shoves him with an " _Eskild!"_ and then the birthday boy is cutting the first slice from the cake that will haunt Isak's dreams tonight. And maybe a certain guy named Even.

.

The next day when he's walking home from grocery shopping (everyone else was too hungover and Isak needed food), he realizes too late that he's on the cake shop's street. He's pretty sure it was his brain tricking him into turning the corner two streets earlier. But, since he's here and continues wanting death, he keeps walking until he reaches the shop.

There's a customer in front of him, packing their things away and Isak is impatient. It takes way too long for them to finally move. When they do and Even is there with his whole body and familiar smile, Isak's heart skips at least two beats but manages to put on his best fake smile.

"How was the party last night?" he smirks and Isak searches his eyes for a second, trying to figure out how he knows it was last night. Then he looks into the mirror behind Even's head and. Oh. He should've at least do something with his hair but really, he wasn't expecting to see Even.

"It was pretty good," Isak starts after a long silence, "Except this one little thing." he presses his lips together like he's thinking.

Even's eyes crinkle as his smirk grows and Isak is this close to grab the box of smarties and pour them on his head.

"What the hell was that?!" he whisper-yells, not wanting to make a scene.

Even chuckles, "I told you I'd put anything you said on it."

"Didn't know you meant it _literally_!" Isak's mouth hangs open. "What if it was for my dad?"

"Was it?" Even looks unsure.

"No," Isak drags it out a bit and the corner of Even's mouth quirks up. "It was for my friend but still!"

They're looking at each other, neither of them saying anything and Isak doesn't know about Even but he himself is pretty lost in Even's eyes and like. Can someone rescue him because he's drowning in the ocean that's reflected in his really, really clear blue eyes.

The smile disappears from Even's face then and is replaced by a frown, "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking."

Isak hates that look on him. He shouldn't ever frown if it's not paired with a smile, his face wasn't made for that. It was made to shine as bright as the sun all the time and Isak doesn't like the clouds that the sun is hiding behind.

So he shrugs, giving in. "It was kinda funny."

Even looks at the floor then back up at Isak and with a smile that Isak can't not copy, he nods at him.

"Let me make it up to you." he puts his tongue against his teeth. "You can have a cake for free."

Isak's eyebrow shoot up to his hairline, "Wouldn't you get fired?"

"My dad owns the place." he says shyly, "He either has me or a stranger. Guess it's pretty decided."

"Spoiled." Isak snorts but absorbs the information like a sponge.

Even squints his eyes and shakes his head with a smile. "Also, it's the first time I've done it."

"You mean, the first time you ruined someone's cake?"

Even tilts his head defeated. Isak is pretty proud of himself for mainting a conversation early in the morning with his head still a little fuzzy from the alcohol and, with a really handsome boy looking at him like that. Last time said handsome boy was standing in front of him, he turned on his heels after one look, totally not trying to open the door the wrong way.

Isak wiggles his eyebrows then says, "Thing is, I'm not really a fan of cakes."

Even gasps, "You don't like sweets?" and with a dramatic gesture puts his hand over his heart.

Isak rolls his eyes at how adorable he looks. "I am! Just." he pulls his shoulders up to his neck, "Don't know if I can eat a cake by myself."

"Who said you had to eat it by yourself?"

"Well I'm totally not sharing it with Eskild because if he eats too much sugar, he's like an oversized baby." Isak laughs, remembering the time when that became a known fact. Eskild running around in a boxer singing and talking way more than he usually does. Which, Isak doesn't know how he survived.

"What I meant," Even intertwines his fingers on top of the counter and Isak thinks about one of his hands being there instead. "is that I would gladly share it with you."

Isak's eyes shoot up from his hands to Even's face and he's seen a few of his smiles but this one is different. More nervous and hopeful and if Isak really looks, there's a hint of bright pink spreading across his cheekbones. Isak is staring, he knows it, but he doesn't trust his voice yet.

"Only if you want to." Even tries with a shaky laugh. "But, just letting you know, we have the best cakes in the city, so it would be a bad idea to miss out on it."

Isak is laughing, mostly because of the nerves but it helps to calm him a little.

"Okay." is all he says, his voice still too weak for his liking.

.

They do it that evening, after Even's finished at the shop and Isak managed to work up some courage. Eskild's out at a club with friends so Isak invited Even over but not before he made a plan he could use to get out of the whole thing, if it goes wrong.

He's pacing in the living room, music playing softly in the background so the silence wouldn't make things awkward, when he hears the knock on the door. He breathes in deep then exhales long through his mouth and fixing his clothes and hair in the mirror one last time, he opens the door.

Even's standing there with the box sitting in his hands and a stupid grin already on his face and Isak's knees almost give out.

"Hi."

"Hey."

They stand in the door for a moment when Isak finally remembers that he should invite him inside. He does, and while he closes the door he tells himself to get it together. It doesn't really work though, when he turns around and Even is eyeing the room with a soft smile and Isak knows this is going to be a long night.

They move to the kitchen to slice the cake. " _It's my favourite._ " Even has said and Isak made sure to slice it carefully.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Isak asks after he's finished with the cake, putting the rest back in the box.

Even hums, "Tea, if you have any."

Isak furrows his eyebrows. "Tea?" Even nods and Isak repeats the word. "Uh, I don't drink it but Eskild probably has some."

"So you live with him?" Even sits down at the small table.

"Yeah, moved in with him a couple of months ago when things got, really bad at home." he finds a teabag in one of the shelves and decides it'll be good. "He became like a brother to me. Annoying but caring." he rambles.

Even chuckles at that, "That's really nice." and he doesn't push on the family topic and Isak is really grateful. "Would love to meet him sometime."

Isak gets a cup, one of his favourites, and starts the tap, waiting for the warm water. "Funny because he said the same thing when he saw the cake."

When he doesn't get a laugh in response as he expected, he turns around and he regrets it immediately. Even looks so, perfect in the kitchen, sitting like he belongs there, like he's always been a part of his life.

"Isak." he says with his face serious. "Are you just. Using warm tap water?"

Isak stares at him then looks at the cup in his hand, "Yeah?"

Even buries his face in his hands and his body is shaking from laughter. Isak just stands there confused and he would really like to know what he did to deserve that angelic sound coming from that boy.

When he looks up there are tears in his eyes and wow, okay. What _'s up_?

He stands up and goes over to Isak, the kitchen suddenly feeling very small with Even's in his personal space. He puts his hand on the cup, touching Isak's fingers and they linger there for what feels like ages and his hand is so warm and soft, Isak feels cold all over when it's gone.

His hand is gone but his body is still towering over him, feels his eyes burning holes into his head and he's afraid if he looks up it'll be too close. So he doesn't.

"Let me do it." Even says, his voice barely above a whisper and Isak can't do anything but nod.

When it's done and he finds out he has to boil water, feeling silly he rolls his eyes and pretends he knew and was just playing with him.

When Isak and Eskild sit on the couch watching TV, the couch feels big, normal. But right now with Even, it feels small, way too small, just like the kitchen did. They're not even sitting right next to each other, there's a spot between them, a person could probably fit there. Maybe only half of them, but still.

The two plates of cake are on the table, along with Even's tea and Isak's beer. Isak has chugged half of his beer already, hoping for some push of bravery. He thinks it worked when Even is putting a hand on his thigh out of nowhere and he doesn't move, only his heart does, from his chest up to his throat.

"I love this song!" Even says happily and Isak is so gone. "Nas is my favourite."

"Yeah?" Isak asks and Even hums, taking a sip of his tea. "So today I found out about two of your favourite things. The cake and Nas."

Even laughs and Isak sees him press his tongue against the inside of his cheek. "Wanna know another favourite thing of mine?" Isak nods. "Your smile."

Isak's lips part and he lets out a shaky breath, his stomach muscles tightening and why is it so hard to swallow? Before he could say anything, Even looks to the side and he's thinking for a second before he puts his tea down and gets the two slices of cake.

He hands one to Isak then frowns, "Did you only bring one fork?"

Isak's brain finally starts working, "No, I'm... Did I?

Even holds it up and Isak swears in his head. "It's okay." Even says and he's picking up a part of the cake with the fork then he's lifting his hand up, looking at Isak and. No. No way.

He raises his eyebrows with an encouraging nod and Isak hates it. Not as much as he loves it, but. The fork is getting closer to him and he breaks their eyecontact when he opens his mouth, trying not to hurt his tongue with the fork.

"How's it?" Even asks while Isak's mouth is still full. So he waits until it's gone and with a loud swallow Isak gives him a thumbs up.

"Really good, actually."

Even is smiling and then he eats a piece too, making a sound that Isak did not want to hear. Or well, he did but he wasn't expecting to hear it so soon. Isak looks down with heated cheeks.

"Hey, what's that?" he hears Even say it and he looks up confused and there's a frown on Even's face. Isak makes a questioning look and Even is moving closer. Then there's a finger on his nose and then it feels wet and Even is laughing behind his hand.

"Did you just. Put icing on my nose?" Isak asks without moving to check and he totally looks really stupid. Even has a fond expression on his face though, so he dares to think it doesn't look _that_ bad.

While shaking his head slowly at Even, their eyes not leaving each other, he subtly takes a little icing off the slice of his cake in his lap and quickly pushes it against Even's face. He's face is everything, and Isak is laughing so hard his stomach is hurting. Even tries to look annoyed but the smirk on his face and the spark in his eyes are giving him away. Suddenly there's cake in Isak's face too then and it becomes a mess.

The nervousness is leaving Isak's body almost entirely, his shoulders relax and he sees Even's do the same. Between fit of giggles and cakes landing all over their faces and hair, there are arms and legs tangled together, hands touching and fingers nearly intertwining as they fight back. Isak's heart is bursting with something that feels like fireworks inside.

When all of their cakes are wasted and their laughter is slowly dying down, Isak offers that they clean themselves before they start to stick to the couch. Even follows him to the bathroom and Isak's giving him a towel with another laugh and their reflection in the mirror earns one from Even as well.

"You're a child." Even says into the sink with a smirk.

"Me?!" Isak looks at him in disbelief. "You started it!"

"See, you even argue like one." he puts the wet towel on his face and smiles into the mirror, meeting Isak's eyes.

Isak shakes his head after a moment of staring at Even clean his face. "Unbelivable."

He wets his own towel and can't help but smile as he's rubbing the cake off his face. Even's doing the same and Isak's cheeks are starting to hurt from how much he's smiled today. He's not complaining though.

His face is somewhat clean and he's trying to get the icing out his hair but it's a struggle. He almost whines out loud but stops himself before he could embarrass himself in front of Even. Just as he thinks of him, he sees him looking at him in the mirror and Isak gives up, lets a pout sit out on his face.

Even laughs and turns around, taking the towel from Isak's hands and gently starts to fix the mess that's in his hair. When he lets out a breathy laugh, Isak notices just how close they're standing, the warmth of his breath hitting his neck. Isak swallows past the sudden lump in his throat and tries to calm his heart.

It's not working, not when Even is touching his chin to move his head a little to get better access at his hair. Not when his fingers run down his neck and stop at his collarbones. And definitely not when his shirt gets tugged a little as his hands fall to his sides.

Isak inhales deeply, "Even." and Even hums, his hands not stopping in his hair.

They only stop when Isak grips his shirt at his chest, his hand traveling up to his neck. Even's other hand falls to his side too and Isak is second guessing his next move but then he feels Even's hand on his waist. He gently presses his fingernails into the back of Even's neck and Even pulls back a little to look at Isak.

Isak is looking up, both of their eyes asking a thousand questions and then their lips answering them as they touch gentle and firm. Isak lets out a breath through his nose when Even pulls him closer by his waist and then both of his arms are around his neck, trying to get as much of him as he possible.

Even turns them around, Isak's back hitting the counter and just as he thinks it, Even is lifting him up, the kiss breaking, and Isak is sitting on top of the counter with Even between his legs. Isak's eyes swing between Even's eyes and lips hungrily and Even sees it, crashing their lips together more passionately this time. His hands are gripping at the back of Isak's thighs and Isak lets out a sound that disappears into Even's mouth.

"Is the sugar kicking in?" Even smirks.

Isak nods, pulling him closer by the neck and whispers against his lips, "Yeah, from your sweetness."

"You're so lame." Even says but kisses him again, placing one hand on his hips, fingers burning red marks into Isak's skin through his shirt.

And as they're making their way towards the bedroom, Even holding Isak up by his thighs around Even's waist, Isak couldn't be more thankful for his friends for forgetting about the cake, because this one Isak's tasting right now, is better than any of them could've ever gotten.

 


End file.
